


To my heinously sporty girls,

by ImBlackKitten



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Haunting, Historical, Human/Vampire Relationship, Letters, Obsession, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, historical terms for gay, lesbian advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlackKitten/pseuds/ImBlackKitten
Summary: In Dracula, we never see a letter or journal from the count, so what would he say if he wrote back to his "brides" at his castle about a woman he was besotted with?I'd like to note, Dracula is never seen saying or doing anything romantic or intimate to his "brides", so what if they're not his brides at all? What if they're lesbians he saved from the gallows?
Relationships: Dracula & Mina Harker, Dracula & Mina Murray, Dracula/Mina Harker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	To my heinously sporty girls,

**Author's Note:**

> I was beyond shocked when my university professor more or less told me to write fanfiction for a final essay. This is what happened, so I figured I'd publish it.

11, August. 

To my heinously sporty girls,

I fear it has been too long since I have written to you three. My presence has been required during all my waking hours as of late, and I haven’t the time to write. My fiendish friends, I hope you can find it within yourselves to forgive me for this dry spell. 

As I have said before, I miss you all very dearly, for you’re in my heart and mind constantly. As young lovers, your disposition to knowing the ways of the heart is what draws me to seek your advice today. 

I write to tell you of a young woman who has caught my eye. She has the body and voice of an angel, but she is a learned girl with the brain of a man. She’s not beautiful in the traditional sense, but here eyes show skills and knowledge I could only dream of fully understanding and appreciating. Miss Mina Murray is an incredibly modern woman, which sets her apart from the others. Your… unique qualifications for gauging the value of a proper woman are unequaled, so I would like your proper opinion on the matter. She is not like other women, just as I am not like other men. 

I first met the remarkable Miss Mina Murray outside an old church near the harbor during a funeral for one of the men I killed whilst traveling to England. Mina is a bright and spirited woman, yet I could hold bright and intellectual conversations with her. Unfortunately I had the body of an old man, so I could not court her yet. 

Miss Mina is very concerned about the state of her fiancé, whom I discovered to be Mr. Jonathan Harker, the lawyer sent to help me move. I believe it would be ill advised of me to inform her of his fate at our manor.

It’s been too long since I’ve tried to woo a young maiden. I desperately seek your advice. Should I be subtle? Bold? Forceful? Pray tell what I should do in regards to the young Mina Murray.

Sincerely yours,

Count Dracula

. . . . . 

17, September.

My deviant sapphics, 

It comes to my attention that my lovely Mina is married. It seems that Mr. Jonathan Harker has managed to survive with his mind intact. I do not foresee this as an issue because who would turn down an immortal life full of love with me? During the young maidens absence (I understand she went to Budapest to wed her suitor) I found use of a woman by the name of Lucy Westenra. She had a bubbly personality, and was far too cheerful for my taste. Her forced smiles and light laughter was sickening, but I required her services in order to regain my proper form. You see, I was rather underfed during the boat ride here to this foreign country.

Miss Lucy was a sorry entertainment, and I was quite glad to be rid of her, which leads me to my next issue. I fear there is someone with extensive knowledge of our physiology. Only days before Miss Westenra’s untimely death I found her with a garland of garlic about her neck. It’s clear that someone is out against me, however I haven’t the foggiest idea who. This fact concerns me greatly, and I fear for our future. 

In regards to Misses Mina Harker, I’ve taken your advice and have been observing her as much as I can. I’ve been watching her and learning about her mannerisms and preferences. Tiptoeing about the Westenra grounds has become a habit as Lucy, Miss Westenra, was my sustenance of choice, and so I could see Mina. She is as beautiful as the moon is pale, a blossoming flower that’s begging to unfurl. 

I will have her by my side soon enough. I plan on returning to the Castle Dracula with her as my bride. I can only hope that you will love her as much as I do.

Till we meet again,

Count Dracula.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I love to hear from everyone.


End file.
